Percy Jackson and Chaos Army:Taking Chances
by JadeZinniaMarchetta
Summary: Sequel to "Percy Jackson and Chaos Army." Percy and His friends soon embark on a quest to Find the Fleese,Close the Labyrinth and Unchain Death...Again.But is it easier then it sounds? For a demigod,then No.Percy will try to save his New-found sister and his friends.But at what cost,exactly? Read the First story and then you will understand.
1. Prologue

**This is the Prologue of "Taking Chances", which is the sequel to "Percy Jackson and Chaos Army." Enjoy!**

**Third Person:**

"Mother, Three-Quarters of Our Army have disintegrated," Said a Timeless voice. The lord of Time.

"A Temporary setback. That has not reached my concern. We have Death chained in Alaska. The disintegrated ones will seek revenge and rise all at once, again," Said a Sleepy voice. Gaia.

"They have planned on another Quest. So, the spy has told me," Chuckled…Kronos.

"Yes. This quest will bring a lot of Dark Turns. Make sure of that, Will you?" Smiled Gaia. Even though, you could not see her.

"Of course. What is a quest, without its enemy's?" Kronos asked.

"A pure Miracle," Gaia Grimly commented.

"But will Jackson surrender?" Kronos decided to question.

"Not without a life to save," Gaia pointed out.

"I understand. I will make arrangements for our assured Victory," Kronos smiled, a toothless grin.

Kronos slipped away from Gaia, Most gracefully. Gaia sighed, content. She looked briefly at the opposite wall. A single picture hanged. A Picture of Percy Jackson, Himself. A knife was lest hooked on the right upper corner. Gaia steadily walked to the picture. With absolute Grace, Gaia took the knife off and heatedly stabbed the Picture of Percy's neck.

Everything was going to exactly to plan.

**~Shiver~**

**Not exactly the best introduction. But it could have been worse.**

**What do you think of the Prologue?**

**Please review!**


	2. Scylla

**Hi, thank you so much for your reviews! Enjoy!**

**Percy's Pov**

I woke up to someone screaming, outside my bedroom door. I groaned and flipped over. I tried to drown out the noise, by holding my pillow to my ear. It didn't work. Defeated, I opened the door. It was Alex.

"Percy! You sleep like you looked into Medusa's eyes," Alex growled.

I didn't get the Joke. I yawned in Alex's Face, On purpose. Waiting, for her to get to the point. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I was forced to interrupt your beauty sleep, because we are going now," She said fiercely, before storming away.

As soon as she finished that sentence, I was wide awake. I brushed my teeth, in a hurry. I changed my clothes in a rush. After I gathered up my weapons, I ran to the Argo II. The Argo II had changed a lot, since last I saw it. It had reasonably gotten bigger. Probably, that was what the Hephaestus cabin was preoccupied about. Chiron was in front of the warship and was talking. I only heard the last of it. The others went to their stations, while Chiron wanted to talk to me in private.

"Percy, I hope you are aware of the intentions of the Prophecy," Chiron said, not unkindly.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Do not let your Personal Loyalty overpower you," Chiron said, concerned.

"Don't worry, Chiron," I sucked in my breath.

"Ju-just be safe," And with that, Chiron trotted off.

I hopped on the ship, just as the ship prepared to depart. On this quest was Annabeth, Nico, Alex, Christy, Aaron, Jade, Leo, Frank, Jason, Piper, Joe, Hazel and me. 13 People. That would cause a huge attraction. But I'm sure that Christy or Jade would cast an undetectable spell on us or something. We were going to Alaska first; next we were going to get the fleece. On the way, we were hoping to run into an entrance to the Labyrinth.

"Leo, how long do we have to get to Alaska?" I asked.

"With this Baby? 4 Hours," Leo said, joyously.

I had loads of time to think and strategise. I could see Jade looking a little faint, so I decided to see what's up with her. Jade had purple bruises beneath her eyes, her red hair was a bed-head mess and she looked a little pale.

"Jade, you should really save your energy," I said alarmed.

She ignored me and said, "Percy, were going to Alaska. Do you know what that means? Wolves and Vampires scattered around that place. And the freezing cold!"

"Were only going to be there for a few days," I rolled my eyes.

"Percy…Alex seems a little put off," Jade searched for the right words.

"I know…Go to sleep Jade," I changed the topic.

"Nice try," She faintly smiled.

Just then, Joe walked up to us. Jade balled up her fists, ready to punch Joe in the face. I didn't really know what happened between them. I could only guess, Joe made a really bad move.

Jade was not your typical kind of girl. She didn't like pick-up lines, she absolutely despised pink and she wouldn't be afraid to kick a six-packed police officer in the balls. The girl had guts. Too many guts. One day, her aggressiveness would get too out of control. But with a past like hers, who could really blame her? It had a lot of time, to get Jade to trust me. I didn't know how the others would get Jade to even like them.

Back to the topic. Joe was standing right before Jade. I see a smirk, which means something bad. Either a retort or gloat or rudeness.

"You know, Jade. I was wondering, if you were from Tennessee, because you're the only ten I see," Joe flirted.

"That is probably the worse pick up line I have ever heard in my life. And it's because you said it," Jade snarled.

Joe looked like he was going to say something, but I steered Jade away from Joe. Don't want a fight happening, do we?

"Go to sleep," I said and I pushed her into an empty room.

She started to scream, some threats. Fortunately, Nico was walking by. He was still thirteen. The perfect distraction. I stood in front of him.

"Hey, Nico! Would you mind calming Jade down and make her going to sleep? Thanks, I owe you big time," not waiting and I pushed Nico into that room, as well.

**Jade's Pov**

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed at this Gothic kid.

"Percy pushed me in here to calm you down and make you go to sleep. So, if you would kindly please do, maybe I then we could get out of here," The Emo kid shrugged.

"LISTEN, WHAT-SO-YOUR NAME! I AM NOT GOING TO SLEEP AND I DO NOT NEED CALMING DOWM! OKAY? I AM PERFECTLY CALM! SO SHUT THE HELL UP," I yelled.

"I think, I'm going to be deaf, if you carry on like this. And my name is Nico," Nico replied.

I sighed in frustration and sat down on the bed. Nico sat next to me. Why won't he just leave me alone? Oh, Yeah! Were locked in.

"Are you going to tell me why you refuse to sleep and why Percy insists so?" Nico said, curiously.

"To keep my strength up," I said, dully.

"Then you should listen. Percy had a lot of experiences. You should relax and take a nap. It looks like you haven't slept well," He said, carefully.

I Knew that he was probably going to lecture me, so I just closed my eyes and pretended to go to sleep. He sighed in relief.

**Percy's Pov**

**Four hours Later…**

We were setting down on the smooth, white surface of Alaska. I opened the door of Jade's room and let her out. It looked like she was pretending to go to sleep and Nico fell for it. It won't matter, now. It was exactly of us gathered around a table and sat down.

"We'll need to separate or we'll attract more attention," I said.

"I agree, here's the plan. Thalia, Nico, Frank, Hazel ,Joe,Leo and I'll go together. Alex, Jade, Aaron, Christy, Percy, Piper, Jason," Annabeth planned out.

We all nodded our heads, showing that we understood. But then Joe decided to ask a really daft question. Typical.

"But what are we doing?," He cried.

Alex sighed and said," Annabeth's Group is going to find a place for us to stay and we are going to Look around and scout."

"But i don't want to find a stupid room, I want to fight," Joe said Furiously.

"Were all fighting. We are going to meet up In two hours, eat, Take a rest and free death, Okay," Piper Included.

Joe, Most reluctantly, nodded. We all climbed down a rope and went to our own separate paths.

**Thalia's Pov**

We had walk a lot. But i didn't mind. Hazel seemed to know where we were going. It was freezing, so I kept rubbing my hands together. I tried not to look at Annabeth. Unlike the other's, I didn't bother on being nice to her. She still did Cheat on Percy! We finally reached the small village. It didn't look like much. I didn't know how we were going to get a suitable room or rooms for 12-sorry-13 people. Of course. Joe could sleep outside. I smiled at the idea. Maybe a bear would eat him. But he'll live. Death is chained.

"Something's strange," Hazel murmured.

"Seems okay to me," I shrugged.

"No. She's right. It's like everyone's gone," Annabeth looked around.

I realised, that they were both right. No one was idling around. No shop's were open. I went into one room, then another and another. I tried one last one. We all gasped. Girls, Boys, Women and men, were tied up and frozen. But, none of them were cold. None of us dare to take a step closer. Anger flared up inside me. Whoever did this, was heartless and cold. They were so totally going to pay. Annabeth closed the door.

"I only have one guess of who could do this," Nico muttered.

As did all of us. Behind us, Something Howled. was a horrible sea monster with four eyes, six long necks equipped with grisly heads, each of which contained three rows of sharp teeth. Her body consisted of twelve tentacle-like legs and a cat's tail and with four to six dog-heads ringing her waist. I shivered, when I caught sight of her. She was even uglier in person. I understood, why the humans were frozen in fear. Joe, really courageously, fainted. I rolled my eyes.

"Heroes of Olympus, Prepare to meet your doom!," She laughed wickedly.

Like a bitch, Annabeth slapped her cap on and turned invisible. That was helpful, wasn't it? Why doesn't she just help us die?

"Guys, cut her legs off and burn them," Annabeth screamed.

Yes. Why don't we just do all the work, while you just lay back and relax? Have a hot chocolate, while your at it!

Nico Summoned about 20 Spartan warriors and sliced each of her legs off. Next, Leo burnt the end of her legs to make them take longer to reform. I crackled with energy and I electrocuted her. We worked quickly then. We each sliced one of her dog heads. Vigorously, we cut of her grisly necks. Hazel made a tunnel. We dove for the entrance. A soon as we got in, the entrance closed. The walls shook, violently. Scylla.

"We need to slice her heart," Annabeth said in a raspy voice.

"Enough said," Frank breathed out.

Hazel made an exit. We all stumbled out. Ready to battle. Frank morphed into an eagle and swooped around Scylla's middle head. He was making her very dizzy. In disgust, we climbed Scylla's body. A very bad experience. If Percy was here, he could have just washed her away. But he wasn't. We found out, that her heart could be anywhere. But where?

"Just stab anywhere," Leo called out.

Leo, Frank, Hazel had not climbed on. They were trying to ward off her heads and tentacles. I knew that, they wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. As did Annabeth and Nico. We all stabbed at the same time. Scylla howled in morbid pain. But it wasn't enough. As far as I knew, I didn't want any of my friends to be killed. But she can take Joe. He is definitely not my friend. If anything he is just a Jerk my wonderful and bizarre world, Right?

Back to the topic. Nico and Annabeth and I kept on hastily stabbing. But wait. I'm the daughter of Zeus. Correct? So, why don't I use my godly powers for once. With all my energy, I electrocuted Scylla. I limply fell to the ground. But it was enough. Annabeth and Nico had enough time to find where her heart was and eventually killed her. Scylla shrivelled into nothing. We have won, for now. Everyone ran up to me.

"Thals,you okay?," Annabeth asked.

Did she just used my nickname, which she used _when_ she was actually sane? I should just wring her neck. She had no right to call me Thals.

"I'm fine," I assured them, with my last effort.

And then I blacked out, from exhaustion.

**Nico's Pov**

We all went to a bench and laid Thalia there. Annabeth Laid Thalia's head on her lap and looked up. She probably thought of a plan.

"We need to look around. We have to find six rooms, next to a Home-made Breakfast shop. We'll have to borrow some things. If you get what I mean," Annabeth said, eventually.

Of course, we knew what she meant. After some time, we did find some rooms. My room had a simple bed and desk. Not much, but Okay. I laid down on my bed and drifted to sleep. I was very tired. You would be too, after climbing Scylla's Body. A scarring Experience. I drifted to sleep, even before my head hit my pillow.

**Nico's Dream:**

_I was in a cold area. The room glowed with ancient power. Dark ancient power. As usual, I was stuck. I couldn't speak and I couldn't move. I looked before me to see… didn't change much, except the fact that he was in a black robe, hiding his face. There was also another person with him. The person wore a Navy blue robe. And also a dog. No. A wolf. I think._

"_What is your business here?," Kronos said in his steel voice._

"_Kronos,I am glad to tell you that, I am prepared to be your ally," The blue robed guy Said, friendlily._

"_Yes, being your Ally would make us unstoppable," Kronos said._

"_Our strength, agility, accuracy, Intelligence is incredible," The wolf growled._

"_I accept your partnership. But I do know you want something from me. What is it?," Kronos asked._

"_2 Girls. Both 16," The wolf answered._

"_What is special about these females?," Kronos said, interested._

"_They are highly…Different," The blue robed man said, difficultly._

"_So, be it. You may have these Females," Kronos said, Unsatisfied._

**End of Nico's dream:**

I woke up from a had 2 new Allies. But who were they?

**~Hey~**

**I had a bit of a writer's Block.**

**But I promise the next chapter will be more detailed and longer. You'll now what Percy find's out, by scouting.**

**Who's Pov do you want it in?**

**It has to be from Percy's group, Though.**

**Goodbye!**

**Review!**


	3. Allies Of Gaia

**Well, HI! I don't know whose Pov you wanted, so I'm going by Alex's Pov! For some of you who don't know, Palex will not get back together. Yet. So keep that in mind, Will you? Enjoy!**

**Alex's Pov**

I admit that I have been a little hard on Percy. But does he seriously think that I will just let this go? I guess he did. But I paid little mind on that. I can't just pretend there was nothing going between us. I made myself concentrate on my footing.

We were following tracks of oil (supposedly of Alcyoneus).Jason, Piper, Christy, Percy, Jade, Aaron crouched down and I followed their example. We were hidden by a crumbling, grey rock. I could see Death chained, with undead Spartan warriors guarding him. Death was not what I imagined.

Thanatos is lean and muscular, with a regal face, honey gold eyes, and black hair flowing down his shoulders. His skin is the colour of teakwood, and his wings glimmer in shades of blue, black, and purple. He was inhumanely beautiful. Not hot or Sexy, Just inhumanly beautiful. He looked like he didn't mind being Chained up. If anything, he was plain bored. Then Alcyoneus came and stood before Thanatos, blocking my view. I pursed my lips. Thanatos Chains were bounded his hands together, keeping them secure. Leo would have to be the one who burned them. That would be reasonable.

Alcyoneus ear deafening laugh brought me out of my thoughts, "Every hour, I grow stronger. Soon, these foolish demigods won't know what hit them."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Thanatos grimly stated.

I know it's crazy, but I think Thanatos knew we were her. Piper, Jason, Aaron, Christy, Jade, Percy and I crawled away and just when we thought we were out of their ear-shot, we ran. We ran to the village and we stopped at a small house. The others must've heard us, because they were waiting.

"Percy, we have some bad news. Scylla has frozen all the humans, with fear. It will probably last for another few days," Annabeth informed us.

"I was worried about this. We need to rest now and fight Alcyoneus," Percy planned.

We all nodded and went into any house and just slept. I took off in a rundown, little house. I piled wood on the fireplace that was there and left it burning. I couldn't stand the cold. I snuggled in the blanket that I took of the bedside table and drifted off to sleep.

**Christy's Pov**

I woke up to Aaron, peering at my face. I understood. It was time. I grabbed my rucksack, without an explanation and trudged outside. Everybody was ready and not really eager to go. I could see why. We were more or less, inviting ourselves to death. We dawdled on the path that we took yesterday. I couldn't say I was really happy. We halted at the boulder that we hid behind, last night. Joe stood aside, not seeming to realise that he was exposing himself. But Alcyoneus did.

"Heroes of Olympus. You have arrived and in such big groups. It will be such a shame to kill you now, altogether," Alcyoneus sinisterly laughed.

I glared at Joe (As did the others).We got in our positions and so did Joe (Hiding).It all happened suddenly. The Spartans attacked and we basically defended ourselves. Well, what could we do? The Skeletons just kept on reforming. Luckily, Nico was slowing down the reforming of the Warriors. I glanced at Leo and he got the message. I now it worked, but I couldn't believe it. According to Percy, only the fire of life could burn the chains. I couldn't worry about that. Leo's Fire was working and that's all that mattered. He sped over to Thanatos and began burning his chains. Now we just need to handle the Dead. I kicked one in the chest and stabbed the guy in the heart. I quickly sliced another in half, before it tried to kill Alex in the back. She sent me a smile full of Gratitude. Leo finally burned off the last chain and dead no longer began reforming. Good! I was getting tired. Now just one more task to take care of. Alcyoneus.

"YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!"Alcyoneus roared.

But we had to. Frank morphed into a humongous eagle and I made strong portal, with the help of Jade. Frank swooped through in grace. One after the other, we filed in the portal. We were now in Canada. Now, Alcyoneus could fail the request of his mother. Frank dumped Alcyoneus on an iceberg. Hazel raised her hands, attempting to kill Alcyoneus with her energy. With a bloodcurdling scream, Alcyoneus was destroyed. We piled back into the Portal, totally exhausted.

"You have succeeded the first part of your quest. At each step, you will be tempted to redraw from this quest. Do not fail for the sake of Olympus," Thanatos said, when we all stood in front of him.

With a swirl of black mist, Thanatos disappeared. That was probably the only time ever I would get an audience with Thanatos. But I wasn't complaining. With the last bit of strength, we _almost_ managed to make it back at the Argo II. _Almost_. We stopped dead our tracks, when we saw a blazing, orange fire. Someone was waiting for us. But who? Percy ushered us behind another boulder.

**Jade's Pov**

"...Tonight, we will officially pronounce my heir. My pride and my Joy has conquered and deceived many, for the good of Vampires all around the world," Said a familiar voice.

Alcester. He's found me, yet again. With his Heir. But I don't know his heir. So I guess I should be kind of glad. This could be vital information. I couldn't help but think why I haven't I ever met this vampire. Why hasn't he hunted me down, yet?

"Show yourself!" Alcester commanded his heir.

And so he did. His heir had a pale, white complexion and black eyes. He looked about 18 or could have even passed had flowing black robe. The crowds roared. His eyes skimmed over the crowds and settled on me. His eyes were dead on me. Seth? And soon we were encircled. By Vampires and Werewolves. What was this? They weren't friends. Or at least they weren't. Clustered around the edges were various creatures. Mythological creatures. Greeks. A feast. We were their feast.

"I am so pleased to have you witness this celebration," Barracuda sneered.

Anger flared up inside me. First they let me find Alcester's Heir and then round my entire friends up (not including Joe).Another thing, I couldn't believe was also; Barracuda Dijon and Alcester Villarreal. Not to mention the Oh-So-Handsome-Heir: Seth. Seth Villarreal. No one could forget that.

"Have you figured out that we are allies of Gaia, yet?" Alcester said to my face.

"No. But I wish I had," I said, all too calmly for everyone's liking.

They stared at me. Probably wondering if I was even real. Here we were, surrounded by blood-thirsty Animals (?), and I was perfectly at ease. From the Outside, I seemed perfect, right? To everyone around me, I was an ordinary girl with friends and family that I'll shout at, cry over and hug. But I wasn't. They saw themselves, I was a foster child. A silence was the only music. I've heard it so many times, with Vampires. And Leo just had to break it.

"I don't get it," Leo said, confused.

All heads turned to Leo. Their eyes, flaming like fire. A soft smile replaced my anger. Clueless Little Leo. Alcester and Barracuda noticed my change of expression. As did all of my friends. I could see the gears in their minds working.

"It's Okay, Repair boy. I don't get it too," Piper cut in.

"I don't think any one does," Alex eyed some of the Vampires.

"What is this outrageous game, you are playing with us?" Barracuda demanded.

"The game were playing is how weak, upright, snotty and disgusting you are," Percy put in, nicely

All the Greek monsters, vampires and were wolves growled in frustration and fury. Laistrygonian's and Kampe edged nearer to us. Empoises strike dazzling smiles at the boys, dazing them. Too late. The Empousai lunged at Frank, but Hazel thought quickly and stabbed her with her Sparta. That was the only beginning of the fight. Overhead, Vampires circled all around in the night. Wolves' howled, pleased to finally hunt. I took a step back. The Greek Monsters advanced. Suddenly, my whole life flashed before me. I was fighting for my life, watching my friends die and ding myself. It was all under a second. But that couldn't be it. I had to save my friends. I gave Jason a look. He understood. Jason floated in the air a little and picked Leo up from the collar and whizzed to the Argo II. No one payed much attention to that.

Except Kampe, Barracuda and Alcester.

My plan was simple and Life-Threatening. Not the best combination, I know, Okay? But times like this you need to do something totally extravaganza and wicked, Err, I mean, unsafe. Half the Werewolves circled us. Their hunger overtook themselves. They took a wild grasp at Christy and Percy kicked the werewolves out of the way. I cleared my throat. No one noticed. Not including the werewolves and Vampires. I cleared my throat a little louder. Everyone took one glance at me and ignored me. I JUST WANT A LITTLE ATTENTION? This time I gave them a full coughing fit! To Frank, I made a little creature with my hand. He nodded. He understood. What a relief! To everyone's amazement, Frank morphed into a full-size eagle, enough room for at least 12 people. Perfect. I pushed Christy on board and then stumbled on myself. We had to get the wizards to safety, right? That's when everyone and I mean everyone knew my little plan. So much for secrecy.

"Come on," I yelled at my dumbstruck friends.

Then everyone piled on. Including all the blood-thirsty monsters. I pushed little of the monsters of Frank the Eagle (Like?) and screamed at them, "I didn't mean you, Retards!"

I don't think they appreciated my complement. Viciously, the tried to board Frank the Eagle (My new Nickname!).Why won't they accept rejection? So I did the natural thing. I made a monster force shield. A Force Shield that does not let monsters in where you are. All the monsters within our area integrated or fell back about five miles back. A small crater was around Frank the Eagle. I couldn't help but be a little proud. Frank the Eagle made it to the Argo II, safely. Frank formed back into himself and I vanished my incredible force shield. Obviously, my victory was short-Lived. Vampires filtered in the Ago can fly, I remembered. It wasn't safe for us to fight, while Leo was controlling the Argo then again, when did I ever worry about being safe. My whole life wasn't safe.

What's the harm in this?

We had no time to talk (or even breathe); the Vampires stroke to split us up. They did. I was defending for Leo and...Myself. A vampire reached me and I broke its Jaw with the hilt of my dagger. I kneed him them stabbed him in the back. Then an empousai came up to me (How did they get onboard?) and tried to be friends with me (?), but I politely declined, by slicing her throat and giving her a huge gash in the stomach. The monster guts did not help. And finally my old friend, Seth sidled up to me. Note the sarcasm. I spun my dagger, threw it in the air and catched it again with the back of my hand. I smiled at him, when he stared.

"Let us begin," I tried to say in a Chinese accent.

And so we did. We started off, with our blades both touching. Seth did the first move. He targeted my torso, but quickly changed his decision. I stabbed at his shin, and then went for his arm. I made small scars. I twisted my Dagger with his clothing, and then pushed him. The Dagger made a bloody Gash. It could kill him. But it won't. He's too strong for that. I spun around and gave him a kick in the Jaw. I'm going all Karate on him. He kicked me and twisted my ankle. I spat in his face and elbowed him in the stomach. I really like elbowing. Seth took a wild swing at me and hooked his arm around my neck and instinctively flipped him over from my back. He wasn't even dazed. Then I saw it. A vampire was sneaking up from behind Nico. I got my Pistol out from my left boot and blew my hair out of my face. Things were going to get nasty. I aimed at the vampire, who was snaking up from Nico and pulled the trigger. And from then on I never let go. My bullets hit Vampires all around the place and I was glad that I was careful not to hit my friends.

When there was only about 6 Monsters left on board, I put my pistol back in my boot and faced Seth.

Seth told me, "You forgot to shoot me."

"No. I didn't forget you. How could I? Heir of Alcester...," I gave him a short bow and smiled.

Seth mused, "You bowed to me. Father said you never bowed to anyone."

I ran a hand though my hair and said, "Yes. I never did. And I never have. I didn't bow to you. It was a goodbye. Forever. One of us isn't going to make it. We could end this now or we could end this at the last battle of the war. Forever."

"Just like that? You're going to _give me that_ choice," He raised an eyebrow.

I tried to persuade him. "Yes. You don't know how long I knew who you were. But it all mattered, that I knew. I anticipated this as long as you can ever know. Now it's your choice. Kill me now and go home as the hero or kill me at the last minute, like I was nothing to you and then go home as a hero."

"It's funny how you don't mention yourself, if you survive," Seth mused.

"I'll just carry on with life," I rolled my eyes.

"How ever much pleasant this decision sounds. I have to politely decline. We'll meet again. Farewell," Seth nodded at me, and then flew into the sky.

I watched him fly, until he was no more then a little speck. I carried on looking though. The others were tending their wounds. The night was cold and foggy. The sky was midnight black. I tried to remember every bit of Seth. His Black eyes. His slick, black hair. His angular nose. His cheeks, his lips...HOLD UP!

' .

I CAN'T BE. I won't be. There was only one reason why I gave him that Life or Death decision, the reason why I let him and the reason why I was memorising his features.

I was in Love with Seth Villarreal...

**~Shocker! ~**

**Well, it wasn't, but it is for Jade. I have noticed I have made Jade's Pov longer than anyone else's. I find that extremely annoying. I do not know why. I think that I am obsessed over Jade. I always wished for a sister. I do not have any sisters. Jade would be the perfect sister. Too bad she's a OC.I will continue denying it to myself, though.**

**Goodbye! And Review!**


	4. Sea of Monsters

**1Hi! Now, I'm going to tell you the truth. I didn't get the best response from my last Chapter. So let's try again. Okay? Enjoy this Chapter! Please!**

**Percy's Pov**

We were just about to land at our destination. The sea of monsters, known to mortals, as the Bermuda triangle. Throughout the Journey, I have been discussing strategies with Annabeth. We both agreed that six of us would take care of the monsters and the rest of us would look for the Fleece. Alex, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason would defeat the monsters. And Joe, Jade, Christy, Aaron, Leo, Nico, Thalia and I would try and find the Fleece, defeating the flesh-eating sheep, along the way. It was simple and we were hoping it would be quick, but it never goes the way a demigod plans. We set down a small wooden boat and rowed the rest of the way. It didn't help that, Jade was belting out the song, "whistle". I had a vague sense of knowledge that it revolved around something inappropriate. I pulled out her ear phones and shoved them in my pocket. Jade sent me an annoyed expression.

"You guys are truly pathetic; you could have just asked me to make a portal. But NO," Jade whined.

I was going to tell her, "If you were so desperate, why don't you?" But then she pulled out her phone and tapped something on the screen. I lurched forward, so did everyone else. My head spun and I felt dizzy. A pit was in my stomach and I felt like I was going to do sick. My vision blurred for a second and then it came back. We weren't in the boat. We were on the island. I understood what had happened. I put it aside for the moment. We had bigger problems to worry about.

"Time to split up. We'll round up the remaining monsters," I nodded at Alex.

Alex ignored me and waited for us to leave, before planning out her strategy to her team. Fine. If she wants us to work that way, just fine. Everyone with me crouched down and descended into the cave were I once fought Polyphemus. If things got tough, we would have to do the "Nobody" scam again. Jade was really enthusiastic on hearing that plan. We stopped, when we reached the entrance. It's now or never. We crawled in slowly. There was a makeshift bed in a corner of the cave and there slept, Polyphemus. Polyphemus had his legs angled strangely; they were twisted around each other. He snored, a rumbling noise. Loud enough to wake a whole city. A strong smell came from where Polyphemus slept. I gagged. The smell was an aroma combine of Sheep and Blood. With mango chutney. Maybe Grover's recipe came in handy for Polyphemus, after all. We crawled in deeper into the cave. Deeper to our doom.

"Wait! I see it!" Christy pointed to a golden, shimmery fleece sprawled into a huge heap as a pillow for Polyphemus.

That was not exactly my first guess. I would've thought he would have made put the fleece, where it had been more resourceful. Oh, well. Under his make-shift bed, I got out a mosquito bat. I lifted Polyphemus' head, with the Mosquito bat and Nico snatched the Fleece. At the same time, Polyphemus eyes shot open. The air was suddenly tense.

"Demigods and two something else. Welcome! You're just in time for dinner," Polyphemus smiled.

At that exact moment we all ran for the exit. We all knew that we weren't just in time for dinner. But we were the dinner. As soon as we were out of the cave, I saw Alex trying to ward of some Telekhines.

**Alex's Pov**

"This is what we do; we camouflage ourselves and defeat anyone who approaches the cave. We wait for them to return. Throw in a grenade and get out of here as fast as we can," I explained what we were doing.

Everyone turned and hid behind trees bushes and anything else really. I climbed up a tree. You can never be sure of what may come. I heard a noise. And that noise was, well, I don't exactly know. I gave a signal to Annabeth. We moved in. I jumped down from the tree and turned to face a bunch of...DOGS? Please Chaos, let this be some kind of illusion. I have not been on a millennia full of keeping peace for the innocent and poor, to lose myself to this. I must be going t crazy. Right? RIGHT? The Telekhines have faces like dogs, with black snouts, brown eyes, and pointy ears. Their bodies are sleek and black like seals. They have stubby legs that were half flippers and half foot, and human-like hands with sharp claws. I knew Percy once defeated these telekhines in his Labyrinth quest. They tried to burn him alive or something. As I recalled this incident anger flared inside. They hurt Percy. Even though still hate him, I can't help but still love him. I...am...Pathetic.

Then just for things to get even worse, Percy and everyone else barged in. With Polyphemus at their tail. This is going to be one hell of a fight.

**Percy's Pov**

The Telekhines and Polyphemus surrounded us. I tried to think of all the advantages. Polyphemus was blind. The children Telekhines were small enough to jump over. Now disadvantages flowed through my head, like syrup runs down your throat. Polyphemus was a Cyclops and I have a soft spot. Polyphemus was strong and he could use the sense of smell to know where we were. Telekhines were dogs and they were mighty quick. As well as they tried to set fire to me. I had to do something. With my water powers I formed a sea cocoon and sealed Polyphemus in it. Then all Hades broke loose. The Telekhines (My old Friends) attacked. A adult Telekhine stood before.

"You have sealed your fate and we will make you suffer!," The Telekhine barked.

"Just talking to you, makes me suffer," I muttered to him, before I attacked.

I slid between his legs and kicked his back. He stumbled and fell on top of a Telekhine who was going to attack me from behind. I plunged into their test and they were disgraced. Four more were closing in of me. I did the natural thing. I kicked tow telekhines who were across each other and they disentangled. I finished the other Telekhines by, bashing their heads together and skewering them. They were finally gone. The other two Telekhines, who I kicked, came at me. I dove away from their way and they slashed each other. Not a nice death. Oh, No! I forgot Polyphemus. The Cocoon was becoming unstable. I flicked my hand and the cocoon fell apart in a huge heap. Polyphemus was tired out of trying to come out, that he didn't try to stop us leaving. We didn't bother with the boat. Polyphemus would soon regain his energy and come after us. So instead we used a portal that Jade made for us. As soon as we were through the Portal, we fell into a huge heap. We were exhausted. That a was another reason why we didn't use the boat. We were way too tired. But Leo dragged himself up and went on to the control panel.

"Where to next? London? No! Too Normal! How about the Garden of Hesperides? Or perhaps mount Erymanthos? Maybe the underworld!," Leo groaned.

"Camp Half Blood. We'll use Rachel to guide us through the Labyrinth," I ignored his sarcastic behaviour.

For the next few hours we tended or wounds and rested. I don't know when it happened. Or what happened. But, something happened. The Argo II lurched forward and so did everyone onboard. The Argo II made a deep rasping sound and then settled on a rumble. A lot like Polyphemus' snore. After a few more painful seconds, the Argo II heaved and fell. Swears was heard. What happened? We finally landed on something. I jumped down from the ship. The place we were in, was deserted. Frantically, I looked around. I recognised this place.

"Were in Boston," I announced our latest Problem.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right. I am so sorry, that I have not been uploading. There's only one reason I have not been uploading for about God-knows-How-Long. For about the third or fourth time ever my baby brother spilled his Ribena on by keyboard. Do me a favor and NEVER let your baby brother watch **_**Oggy and the cockroaches**_** on Youtube. Or suffer the consequences of unexplained anger directed towards you by your awesome readers. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**PERCY POV**

"Were in Boston," I announced our latest Problem.

After I stated the obvious, Jade punched me on the nose and Alex rolled her eyes at my stupidity. Her eyes looked like melted chocolate. Not dark chocolate, but the delicious light chocolate everyone likes and-

_Ponies, Chiron, Kronos, War. _

I have to get this distraction under control. I focused on watching Leo searching for the problem. He frowned at the sky, he frowned at the Argo II, he frowned at the deserted place we were in.

"Looks like there is a protective barrier that we can't get through. I'll try and hack into it," Leo muttered.

"Or Gaia is messing with the control panels," Annabeth contemplated.

I tried to analyse ways of us managing to transport to Camp Half-Blood. We could wait till Leo sorts the Ago II out. Or Nico could shadow travel us one by one. Or Christy and Jade could open up a portal and we could go through it. The latter seemed the most convenient. I glanced at everyone and they seemed to be looking at me expectantly.

Unperturbed, I said, "Alright! Christy, could you open up a portal?"

She nodded and focused on getting the task done. Why couldn't the Ago II just get it's job done properly. Why did it have to get messed with? I sighed in exhaustion. I haven't had much sleep, lately. I glared at the Argo II in distaste and turned to Jade.

"Could you try to get the Argo II in Camp Half-Blood?," I asked Jade.

Jade stared at me for a second before stating," That is the stupidest question I ever heard."

"So can you?," I frowned at her.

She rolled her eyes and got her wand out, "Meet you at Camp, _Suckers_!"

With the flick of her wand, she was gone and about half a second later, so was the Ago II. Leo looked really pissed of and I turned to Christy. The portal was a black mass-That looked like it had no right to be-in the somewhat sunny Boston. Christy bit her lip and smiled. _She really does look like mom_, I thought. I grinned at her and turned to everyone else.

"Right, well…everyone has to go one by one," I instructed them.

I watched my friends hesitantly step into black mass of nothing. Christy went first. Then everyone followed her lead. I stared into space for a little while. There was only one thing left to do. Daedalus. The labyrinth. Gaia and Kronos probably have him chained. How will we get to him? Rachel. Rachel is the obvious candidate. Something poked me in the ribs and I started.. It was Alex's elbow. She smiled a bit and my stomach twisted. She went into the black mass.

I followed her without hesitation.

Of course, nothing like this was ever this simple. As soon, as I stepped into the portal, I was not in camp. Well, I was still in the portal and I was stuck. My blood turned cold and I looked around warily. I tried to move my feet, but I found I was glued to the floor. Great. Now how will I get back? A sinister laugh echoed of the walls. It was familiar. I heard it a couple of times and it was printed to my mind. I shivered. I hoped Christy got back safe. I imagined her tucked up in bed and felt a little better.

"Well, if it isn't _The Great Percy Jackson_?," A sleepy voice murmured.

"There's no _The _necessary in front of my name, Gaia," I said, frostily.

"You mean you won't throw a little tantrum, if I don't add a title?," She whispered.

"It's not like I was born to think like you. So it's fairly easy not to throw a tantrum," I retorted.

"Percy Jackson, I'd watch that tongue of yours, if I were you. When I rule Olympus, I'll make it known that nobody talks like that to me. And if your not there to see it, I'll make sure your sister does instead," She sneered.

I shook in fury and I opened my mouth, but I was blasted backwards instead. The cold, solid wall woke me up a bit and I stood up shakily. I expected cold sinister laughter, instead I got smothered snickers. My friends stood in front of me, in a circle and I searched for Christy. When I found her, I felt relived and I relaxed my shoulders. Chiron cleared his throat and looked stern. Since when was he there?

Chiron spoke, "Now that we have all composed ourselves, you may all go to bed. The plans to venture into the labyrinth will have to wait till the morning."

* * *

**Christy's POV**

I yawned and walked up to the big house. A arm snaked around my waist and I let out a tiny shriek. I twisted my neck and saw Aaron grinning down at me. I smiled brightly at him. Our lips connected and I let out a small sigh. It was over almost as soon as it had started. We carried on walking and exchanged small smiles. Being with Aaron gave me more hope than anyone ever could. But I was worried, because we were reasonably stronger than most demigods.

But can we do this?

Gaea was a primordial, we didn't have the power that she could muster up at one click of her fingers. She is EARTH, itself. Undoubting, I was scared. Percy Jackson was my brother. Even though I knew him for a short amount of time, it just hardened my resolved protect him. That was weird, since I don't even have any courage! Aaron opened the door to the big house and I focused on not tripping over my own two feet. As soon as everyone settled down and we figured out which Stoll was which, we sat down. Chiron stood at the head, looking stern and solemn as ever.

"You came back from the quest last night, successful. Though now only one matter is now our top priority. We need shut down the Labyrinth, _again. _You need to find Daedalus and convince him to sacrifice himself or find a effective way to lock it down. The quest members are Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare and the third member is undecided. We need a volunteer."

* * *

**Please tell me who should go on the quest and who's POV it should be in the next chapter. Bye! And I really **_**am **_**sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
